


The Sabrina we all deserve

by DorkWingsRise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged up: The summer before terminale ( sr year ), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkWingsRise/pseuds/DorkWingsRise
Summary: When the universe ruins your carefully crafted campaign, the only choice left is to go big. ( Do not try this at home )
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Sabrina Raincomprix
Kudos: 9





	The Sabrina we all deserve

Alix rolled slowly through the park on her board, her mind elsewhere.And so it was that she almost missed the pretty girl in the pretty dress waving to her from a park bench.A nose pickup and a few strides later and she joined her on the bench.“Hi Brina.”

“Hey, Alix!I was wondering if I’d see you here this morning.”

Alix cocked and eyebrow and Sabrina laughed.“My bedroom window doesn’t have a park view, but I can see the approach pretty well.”

“You must be up early!I usually only ride this way before work.”

“Yeah, well, policeman’s daughter and all.Morning calisthenics.Sunrise Judo.That sort of thing.My days have started early since forever.”

“And I thought having to work a morning shift at the museum was bad enough!Day off today, though.Just riding to clear my head.”

Sabrina smiled. _When did she get that killer smile?And those long eyelashes?_ “So, uh, Brina, you were looking for me?”

Sabrina nodded.“I was.There are a few things that I wanted to make sure I did this summer, and one of them was to see if maybe you and I could spend more time together.”

“Sure!I mean, that would be great.But my summer looks like it is going to end in about 10 days.Fun fact:I got an invitation to the development program for Parallel Giant Slalom.If things work out, then maybe I’ll get to train with the National Team and race a bit this winter.Which would be killer, but I’d have to get le bac working with tutors.”

“Alix, that is amazing!I am so proud of you!I though you were all about wheels!”

“Wheels are great, especially my rollerblades,but snow is really, really fast.”Alix laughed.“I kind of fell in to snowboarding by accident, but I really want to see if I can do this.But it is a big change.I’m trying to sort it all out in my head.”

“You’ll do great.I know it.So.”Sabrina laughed.“There were a million ways that I thought this talk would go and none of them involved you leaving the city. I thought I’d have a few weeks just to figure out if you were seeing anyone, or if you might be interested in seeing someone like me.Apparently, I have minutes.Help?”

Alix swallowed.“Not seeing anyone.Don’t really date?”

Sabrina nodded.“That’s fine.The dating part would be a very nice to have, but we can have plenty of friendly fun.I just needed to get a sense of what is possible.Especially, I guess, if we only have a few days to hang out.”

“I mean, I kind of can’t believe that you are interested?But just because I don’t date doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t.I just never really imagined someone like you being interested.”

A slow smile spread over Sabrina’s face.“So, if I follow your trail of multiple negatives correctly, it sounds like you might date me.”Her eyes flitted from Alix’s eyes to her lips and back.“Significant decision point number 1, Alix:You might, but will you?”

Alix laughed.“Should I be looking for a hidden camera?Is this a contest?”

“Ah, ah, ah, contestant!I’m asking the questions here, and you are on the clock.”

“I don’t know how good a date I’d be, Brina, because I don’t know what I’m doing.But I like you a ton and you are kind of breathtakingly pretty.So, if you are really asking, then yes.”

“Excellent answer. And since you seem to like fun facts,here is a fun fact for you:I live just a few blocks east of here.”

“That does seem like a fun fact.”

“You have no idea.So.Your board with the little wheels, do you think that can roll a few blocks?OR — decision point number two, Alix — you could carry your board and walk a girl home.”

“Um, I can walk?”

“You excel at decision points, Alix.”Sabrina stood up and looked at Alix.“I haven’t discussed it with very many people at all, and it has also doesn’t really come up much since I don’t really date either.But, think of me as out and willing to follow your lead in public.”

“I guess, I don’t care that much what people think about who I am. I really don’t care what bigots thing.Fuck ‘em.And if we are going to date, then I’m going to hold your hand when we walk.”

“And for that truly excellent answer, you are going to get a kiss on the cheek,” which Sabrina delivered as promised before they resumed their stroll.“Also you get a bonus fun fact and a chance to prepare for a decision point that will occur in about 10 minutes.Fun fact number two:my father won’t be home for at least another 7 hours.So you should think a bit.When we get to my place, we can turn right and go to the kitchen.It might be a nice day to make some cookies and play some video games.Or, we could walk past the kitchen and down the hall to my room.It is going to have to be a snap decision, so be ready.”

“What if I can’t decide?”

“One of the two will feel more comfortable and right than the other, I’m sure of it.Would another fun fact help?”

“Maybe?”

“Ok.Fun fact number three.The final fun fact of the morning. Are you up for this?”

“I am, “ Alix said, the gleam of challenge in her eyes.

“Fun fact three:I am wearing a lot less under this dress than a person might imagine.”Sabrina stopped walking and turned to face Alix.“Is that the sort of thing you’d be interested in learning more about?”

No cookies were made and no video games were played that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I'm so sorry...


End file.
